Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 178
=Notes= *In this episode, more of Atlantis's past is revealed, particularly how the discovery of the Orichalcos stones affected the fate of the city. *Ironheart, Chris, and Skye are revealed to be, respectively, Dartz's father, daughter, and pet-wolf. It is also revealed how they opposed Dartz when the Orichalcos corrupted his mind, conjuring the help of the Legendary Dragons. *In the anime, Dartz calls "Orichalcos Deuteros" the 2nd Level of the "The Seal of Orichalcos". Indeed, activating "Orichalcos Deuteros" adds another larger circle on the Seal already present on the Duel floor. =Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba + Yami Yugi vs. Dartz - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi's Turn *The vision of Dartz's past continues. The fate of Atlantis, particularly as it came into contact with the Orichalcos stones, is revealed. *Dartz activates "Orichalcos Gigas's" special effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his monster back with a +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 900 → 1400 ATK / 1500 DEF). Dartz's Turn *Due to Orichalcos Gigas's effect, Dartz must skip his next draw phase *Activates Field Spell Card "Orichalcos Deuteros": it gains all the effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos", plus a few effects of its own. *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" first special effect, each turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each monster he controls. With 2 monsters, he gains +1000 LP (Dartz: 3500 → 4500 Life Points). *Uses "Orichalcos Gigas" to attack Yami's "Master of Dragon Soldier": "Orichalcos Gigas" is destroyed, but thanks to "Orichalcos Kyutora's" special ability Dartz receives no Battle Damage. *Dartz activates "Orichalcos Gigas's" special effect, skipping his next Draw Phase to Special Summon his monster back with a +500 ATK boost ("Orichalcos Gigas": 1400 → 1900 ATK / 1500 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Sets a card. *Summons "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. Since Seto has only one card left in his hand, "Blade Knight's" special ability lets it gain a further +400 ATK ("Blade Knight": 1600 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). Yami Yugi's Turn *Seto activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Reflect Energy": he Tributes "Blade Knight" to allow Yami's monsters to attack Dartz directly this turn. *Thanks to "Reflect Energy" Yami uses "Master of Dragon Soldier" to attack Dartz directly. **Dartz activates "Orichalcos Deuteros's" second effect: he Tributes "Orichalcos Gigas" to negate Yami's attack and destroy "Master of Dragon Soldier". **Yami activates Quick-Play Spell Card "De-Fusion", splitting "Master of Dragon Soldier" back into "Black Luster Soldier" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position on Yami's side of the field, and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK / 3800 DEF) in Attack Position on Seto's side of the field. Dartz's Turn *Activates Ritual Spell Card "Orichalcos Mirror", Tributing "Timeater" from his Hand to Ritual Summon "Mirror Knight Calling"(this can't happen in real game because a Ritual Summon need as least three card from your hand (Ritual Spell Cards,Ritual Monsters and the monster you Tribute.Dartz only has two card from his hand)(0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF): this lets him Special Summon four "Mirror Knight Tokens" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF) to the field. *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" first special effect, each turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each monster he controls. With 6 monsters, he gains +3000 LP (Dartz: 4500 → 7500 Life Points). *Uses the first "Mirror Knight Token" to attack Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". **Thanks to its special ability, "Mirror Knight Token" gains ATK equal to that of the monster it's battling ("Mirror Knight Token": 500 → 4500 ATK / 0 DEF): Seto's "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is destroyed. **"Mirror Knight Token's" second special ability also allows it to destroy its Shield Counter to prevent its own destruction. *Uses the second "Mirror Knight Token" to attack Yami's "Black Luster Soldier". **Thanks to its special ability, "Mirror Knight Token" gains ATK equal to that of the monster it's battling ("Mirror Knight Token": 500 → 3000 ATK / 0 DEF): Yami's "Black Luster Soldier" is destroyed. **"Mirror Knight Token's" second special ability also allows it to destroy its Shield Counter to prevent its own destruction. *Uses the third "Mirror Knight Token" to attack Seto directly (Seto: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *Uses the fourth "Mirror Knight Token" to attack Yami directly (Yami: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). *"Mirror Knight Calling's" second special ability regenerates all the Shield Counters on Dartz's "Mirror Knight Tokens". Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Demise", drawing until he has five cards in his hand. Five turns after "Card of Demise's" activation, Seto must discard his entire hand. * Activates Spell Card "Silent Doom" to Special Summon "Blade Knight" (1600 ATK / 1000 DEF) back from his Graveyard in Defense Position. *Tributes "Blade Knight" to Summon "Kaiser Glider" (2400 ATK / 2200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets a card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Sets a card ("Mirror Force"). *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. Dartz's Turn *Thanks to "Orichalcos Deuteros's" first special effect, each turn Dartz gains 500 LP for each monster he controls. With 6 monsters, he gains +3000 LP (Dartz: 7500 → 10500 Life Points). *Seto activates Trap Card "Ring of Destruction": it destroys Dartz's "Mirror Knight Calling" and deals damage to Seto and Dartz equal to its ATK, i.e. 500 damage (Dartz: 10500 → 10000 Life Points) (Seto: 3500 → 3000 Life Points). *At this point it is revealed that thanks to his magic, Dartz embodied his "Mirror Knight Tokens" with the souls of Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Pegasus. Duel continues next episode. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Episodes